galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Beam Sword Style Feats
Form 1 (Shii-Cho) Shii-Cho Style Prerequisites: '''Beam Sword Mastery, '''Benefit: '''When using a Beam Sword in two hands the shield bonus granted by Beam Sword Mastery becomes +4 instead of +2. '''Shii-Cho Sweep Prerequisites: '''Beam Sword Mastery, Improved Disarm, Shii-Cho Style '''Benefit: '''As a standard action you can make a disarm attempt against all adjacent opponents. You make one disarm check and every opponent in which your check exceeds their disarm CMD is disarmed. '''Shii-Cho Determination Prerequisites:Beam Sword Mastery, Way of the Weapon Master, Improved Disarm, combat Reflexes, Shii-Cho Style, Shii-Cho Sweep, Monk Lvl 12 Benefit: '''You gain the effects of Greater Weapon Focus and Greater Weapon Specialization while using a Beam Sword. In addition when using the beam sword two handed you may apply your strength bonus in addition to your dexterity bonus to damage. Form 2 (Makashi) '''Makashi Style Prerequisites: '''Beam Sword Mastery, Dodge, Acrobatics 11 ranks '''Benefit: '''As a swift action, you select a single target to get a +2 dodge bonus to your AC. Against other targets you take a -1 penalty to AC. '''Makashi Riposte Prerequisites: 'Beam Sword Mastery, Dodge, Acrobatics 11 ranks, Makashi Style '''Benefit: '''If the target of your Makashi Style misses you then you may make as an immediate action an attack against the target. In addition your beam sword counts as a piercing weapon for the Duelist prestige class. '''Makashi Contention ' 'Prerequisites: 'Beam Sword Mastery, Dodge, Acrobatics 11 ranks, Makashi Style, Makashi Riposte '''Benefit: '''Your AC bonus against your selected target increases to +4. You no longer take the penalty to AC. Form 3 (Soresu) '''Soresu Style Prerequisites: '''Beam Sword Mastery, Deflect Arrows, Combat Reflexes '''Benefit: '''You gain a +2 dodge AC in addition you can also deflect rays and ranged touch attacks from energy weapons using Deflect arrows. '''Soresu Deflect Prerequisites:Beam Sword Mastery, Deflect Arrows, Combat Reflexes, Soresu Style Benefit: '''When using deflect arrows you may reflect rays and ranged touch attacks from energy weapons back against the attacker using the attackers roll to determine if it hits the attacker. '''Soresu Resiliance Prerequisites:Beam Sword Mastery, Deflect Arrows, Combat Reflexes, Soresu Style, Soresu Deflect Benefit: '''You can Use deflect arrows a number of times per round equal to your Dex Modifier. Form 4 (Ataru) '''Ataru Style Prerequisites: '''Beam Sword Mastery, Acrobatic, Acrobatics 5 ranks, Base Attack +8 (Monk level 8) '''Benefit: '''When using acrobatics to tumble you may move at your full movement speed instead of at half movement speed. '''Ataru Jump Prerequisites: '''Beam Sword Mastery, Acrobatic, Base Attack +8 (Monk level 8), Ataru Style '''Benefit: '''You add your Wisdom to your Acrobatics check, as well as reducing the jump DC by half. '''Ataru Agression Prerequisites: '''Beam Sword Mastery, Acrobatic, Base Attack +8 (Monk level 8), Ataru Style, Ataru Jump '''Benefit: '''When you successfully use acrobatics to move through an opponents space you can make a single attack against that opponent with a +4 bonus to attack and if successful deal double normal weapon damage in addition to normal modifiers. Form 5 (Shien) '''Shien Style Prerequisites: '''Beam Sword Mastery, Power Attack, Improved Sunder '''Benefit: '''When using a Beam Sword in two hands you add 1.5 times your dexterity modifier to damage. '''Shien Sunder Prerequisites:Beam Sword Mastery, Power Attack, Improved Sunder, Shien Style Benefit: '''Upon a successful attack roll, you can make a sunder attempt as a swift action, this attempt is at an additional +4. '''Shien Perseverance Prerequisites:Beam Sword Mastery, Power Attack, Improved Sunder, Shien Style, Shien Sunder Benefit: 'Upon a successful sunder attempt while using Shien Sunder you may make an additional sunder attempt as a free action at another object on the opponent. Form 6 (Niman) '''Niman Style ' 'Prerequisites: 'Beam Sword Mastery, Diplomacy 5 Ranks, telekinesis '''Benefit: '''You can cast the spell Calm Emotions as a Spell Like Ability 3 + Wisdom per day. '''Niman Moderation Prerequisites:Beam Sword Mastery, Diplomacy 5 Ranks, telekinesis, Niman Style Benefit: '''You can attempt a to use telekinesis as a swift action to pull your target onto your blade, if successful you get a free grapple check adding your wisdom modifier. '''Niman Diplomat Prerequisites:Beam Sword Mastery, Diplomacy 5 Ranks, telekinesis, Niman Style, Niman Moderation Benefit: '''You gain a +4 to Diplomacy and can attempt Charm once a day person using your Modifier for Diplomacy as the DC. Form 7 (Juyo) '''Juyo Style Prerequisites: '''Beam Sword Mastery, True Strike Special Ability, +8 BAB (Monk Level 8) '''Benefit: '''As a swift action, you can get a plus 10 to attack, sacrificing 5 damage from the blow. '''Juyo Strike Prerequisites:Beam Sword Mastery, True Strike Special Ability, +8 BAB (Monk Level 8), Juyo Syle Benefit: '''When using Juyo Style, you no longer take the penalty to damage. '''Juyo Ferocity Prerequisites:Beam Sword Mastery, True Strike Special Ability, +8 BAB (Monk Level 8), Juyo Strike '''Benefit: '''You deal double damage to all attacks with a beam Sword, but you take a -4 penalty to AC as well as a -2 to will saves.Category:Feats